Selected components described herein are improvements in such air cleaner arrangements as those described in U.S. Provisional Application 60/567,121, filed Apr. 30, 2004; U.S. Provisional Application 60/604,549, filed Aug. 25, 2004; U.S. Provisional Application 60/649,301, filed Feb. 1, 2005; and PCT Publication WO 05/107924, published Nov. 17, 2005. Each of these references is incorporated herein by reference.